Sweeter
by Friend to All
Summary: Normally high society events were boring but Jason DiLaurentis has found a way to keep the night entertaining. Stealing Aria Montgomery's attention away from her boyfriend with him in the room never should have been this fun. M for swearing and sexual situations.


A/N: This story is inspired by the song Sweeter by Gavin DeGraw. As with my other fic Temptation (sorry for the shameless plug) this story is set in the near future with no specific timeline and will be Jaria centric. I have tried to correct all the spelling and grammar errors please excuse any that I missed. All reviews will receive an e-cookie for their time. ^.^

Warnings: Swearing and explicit sexual situations within.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is not written for profit.

* * *

Jason could not help but groan as he looked at his watch once more. He hated these events but being a DiLaurentis sometimes meant having to spend your night acting like you gave a damn about upper echelon society. Being here alone did not help. Every would-be debutante and her mother had designs on him. It did not matter what kind of past he had or that his sister was still the biggest piece of town gossip. He is single and reasonably well connected therefore he must be in need of a trophy wife.

Really though all that would be manageable if his night had not been ruined when he saw them walk in together. Aria was here on Ezra's arm and honestly it made him sick. The guy did not even realize the treasure he had standing next to him. If this event had been held in Rosewood and not Philadelphia Jason knew they would not even be here. The man was smothering a wild fire and could not appreciate the heat.

Just because he could not keep his eyes away from her he stole another glance her way only to catch her looking back at him. Aria seemed to be taking his form in, trailing her eyes up his body. When her gaze locked onto his her eyes visibly darkened as a blush spread across her cheeks. The way she tore her eyes away from him and pretended to be interested in the conversation the teacher and another man were having set a smirk on Jason's face. Particularly when those same eyes darted to him once more only to flit away when caught. Maybe this event would not turn out so bad after all.

A little while later Jason decided to act upon the mischievous thoughts playing though his mind. Finding Aria alone at the drink table gives him the perfect opportunity. He strides to stand almost directly behind her and reaches around her smaller figure to pick up a glass.

"Good evening Aria." Jason whispers the words into her ear and can practically see the shiver that races down her spine.

Hazel eyes flicker to his as Aria breathes out her response, "Good evening Jason." While she turns to gain some space and face him he grazes his finger tips along her waist then drops his hand as if nothing happened. The hitch in her breathing is all the encouragement he needs to proceed.

"Haven't seen you in a while. How are things?" No need to rush things. Seduction is a thing best enjoyed slowly.

She smiles believing the danger over, possibly just an effect of her over active imagination. "Things have been okay. Less family drama, but you know Rosewood, something is always going on. How are things going with you?"

He smiles back, assured that she has been lulled into a false sense of security. "There have been a few bumps along the road lately. Nothing that can't be overcome. I've always loved a challenge."

Aria hears the double meaning in his words and suddenly feels exactly like prey. It is strange though, her brain is telling her to run but her body is telling her to play this game with him. A different hand settles on her back then, startling her from the intense stare that was melting her inside and out. Shame floods her as she turns to see Ezra beside her. For a few moments she had forgotten that he existed. She fakes a smile to convince him everything is okay.

"Ezra you remember Jason from the dinner party at my parents house right?" Aria does not want to bring up the actual last time they saw one another especially since Ezra seems on guard. He turns to Jason with an outstretched hand just the same.

"Of course, good to see you again." Jason takes his hand in greeting, a predatory gleam still in his green eyes.

"You too. If you'll excuse me though I see someone I need to speak with." Turning fully to Aria, "See you later pink haired girl." With a secretive smile in her direction he walks away from the couple.

Try as she might Aria cannot suppress the gratified smile that blooms on her face. That someone still saw her as the girl daring enough to streak her hair pink thrilled her. "See you."

Confused and more than a little jealous Ezra pivoted toward Aria, "Pink haired girl? Am I missing something?"

Brought out of her bliss induced revere Aria nodded, "When I was younger, before Alison's disappearance, I had pink streaks in my hair. I let them grow out in Iceland but I've been thinking about doing something similar recently."

"Oh, nothing too dramatic I'd hope. I like your hair the way it is now." Aria was sure Ezra thought he was being sweet but she could not help but be annoyed by his words. She liked dramatic when it came to her style. What would be so wrong with a crazy change? She was going to be a photographer and writer why did she need to look like a businesswoman? Because she knew he meant well she let the comment go. Although, that did not stop the thought that Jason would probably like the change.

Jason continued to flirt with Aria across the room throughout the night. Communicating with his eyes the desire he felt for her. At first her looks were quick, hesitant but as the night wore on their eyes met more and more often, lingering longer each time. Since he was keeping up with her progress throughout the room so closely he noticed when she slipped away from the crowd and her boyfriend by exiting out onto a terrace. Not wanting to let the chance to be alone with her pass him by he discreetly made his way across the room.

Hearing the door to her temporary sanctuary open Aria whirled toward the noise. The moonlight played over her features accentuating her natural beauty. Jason had to remind himself to approach her slowly. Moving too fast would not work. No, he had to persist in drawing her in gradually.

She shivered from the slight breeze and without speaking he took the jacket he was wearing off draping it along her shoulders. Aria quivered for a completely different reason when instead of letting his hands just drop back to his sides they glided down her arms. The gesture was intimate but not unwelcome. When Jason continued to study her face with no indication of stepping back to give her more space she knew they were entering dangerous territory. His left hand rested at her hip while his right hand tucked some loose hair behind her ear. Those same fingers trailed along her jaw coming to rest under her chin, tilting her face toward him.

Abruptly Aria broke their moment. Moving quickly passed him to the door she scurried back inside leaving his jacket in his hands. A victorious grin spread across Jason's face even as he turned to watch her run from him. He had gotten under her skin. There was no doubt in his mind Aria was finding Ezra right now to have him take her home with some excuse but that would only make this more fun. The harder he had to work to make her his the sweeter it would be in the end. For now he would bide his time and seize every moment he could to beguile her into his arms.

Walking back into the main room proved him to be right. Aria and Ezra were just picking up their coats from coat check to leave. She looked over her shoulder and found him looking. Cocking his head to the side Jason gave her a flirtatious smile and a wink. She snapped her head away from him to exit with Ezra but not before he saw the color rise on her face.

Deciding that he had accomplished everything he set out to do tonight Jason made his way around the room saying his goodbyes. Once he made it to his home and was making his way up the walk he remembered the first conversation he had with Aria after he came back on that basketball court. He told her then that she always did the unexpected. She proved him right once more tonight by being on his front doorstep leaning against his door waiting for him.

Gaining the top of the stairs he stopped and rose an eyebrow at her. Aria pushed off the door to stand, her face unreadable. "Can we go inside?"

"Alright." Curious Jason unlocked the door, shrugged off his suit coat, and put his keys on the table next to his door. Swiveling back around he was surprised to find Aria much closer than expected, her coat and purse already set down. The lights in the front room were still on from when he had headed out for the evening. Even with that to illuminate her features he could not get a read on what she was thinking.

"Aria-" he was cut off by her index finger covering his lips. She examined his face for moment.

Satisfied with her perusal, she shook her head in the negative her eyes set back on his, "No talking. Time to finish what you started." With that Aria used the hand that had shushed him to grab his tie and pull him down to her. Crushing her mouth to his she cleared every coherent thought from Jason's mind. He did not hesitate, letting his arms wrap around her petite figure. One along her waist pulling her closer. The other up her back twisting his fingers into her hair and tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss.

It took only a few moments for both of them to relocate to his couch panting and mostly naked. He was now only in his boxers and she was down to her underwear and high heels.

Detaching his mouth from hers Jason took a moment to survey the woman laying below him. Aria's hair was tousled, her lips kiss swollen and red. Neither of those were what really caught his attention though. There was fire in her eyes again, burning bright and hot, just like he remembered.

She bit her lip feeling gloriously sexy and beautiful under his intense gaze. It was the looks Jason had given her all night long that had her here now. They made her feel deliciously wanton and womanly. Aria knew the guilt of cheating would catch up to her in the morning, right now though laying under this gorgeous man who obviously craved her nothing else mattered.

Dipping his head down Jason captured her lips once more in a quick kiss and proceeded to trail butterfly kisses along her throat and down to her exposed breast. He took his time placing wet open mouthed kisses around her nipples but not touching them. One hand molded and massaged her breasts while his other caressed her thighs and ass.

Aria writhed and moaned under his expert touch. It was all she could do not to beg him to end the sweet torture he was exacting upon her and just take her. If the hard evidence that was pressed into her inner thigh was anything to judge by he undeniably wanted to. However she was determined to savor every second of this so rather than focusing on where she wanted him she memorized his touch, his smell, his taste.

Finally, Jason enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth laving it with his tongue. The sudden pleasure spike caused her to cry out his name. He definitely had to make her do that again. With that thought in mind he dragged his mouth back up to hers enjoying the way Aria's hands clutched at his back and shoulders. Leaving one hand on her breast to twist and tweak her nipples he let his other hand find its way beneath her panties. Wanting to see and hear her pleasure he removed his mouth from hers but kept his face level with hers at the same time as he inserted a finger inside her. Damn, she was wet for him and that nearly broke the last vestiges of self control he had. Jason was determined to make her say his name though so he carried on with his ministrations. Another finger joined the first sliding in and out then hooking to touch that sensitive spot which would send her over the edge. Aria's breathing had become labored and shallow, she was moaning for him, making incoherent noises but not giving him what he wanted. Deciding that he could push her a little farther before she toppled over the cliff she was precariously teetering on he slid his thumb against her clit. He was rewarded with a gasp of his name followed by a desperate 'yes.'

Aria was not sure how she could be so aroused without climaxing already. Every sense was in overdrive, her whole world centered on his fingers moving delightfully within her. She knew she was close but somehow could not let herself fall into sweet oblivion. That coil that had wound itself so tightly within her snapped though when in a husky voice Jason whispered against her mouth, "Cum for me Aria." She could not disobey. She came, hard. His name tumbling from her mouth over and over again as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Withdrawing his fingers from inside her Jason waited until Aria's eyes fluttered open and focused on him. He brought the digits that were now coated in her juices into her line of vision and sucked them into his mouth moaning at the taste of her. Removing his fingers from his mouth he kissed her languidly slipping his tongue in to tangle with hers.

Aria could not believe how erotic it was to see him drink her fluids in and then to taste herself in his kiss. Was he trying to drive her insane with lust?

Ending the kiss he sat back pulling her up with him. "We should finish this upstairs." She nods in approval and he takes her hand guiding her off the couch and up the stairs to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them Jason pulls her back into his embrace having missed her warmth in the short trip up.

Wrapped up in his arms Aria feels safer, more confidant, and generally more like herself than she has in a long time. This prompts her to curl her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and push them down off him. He grins at her as he steps out of them but looks at her curiously when she steps back from him. This time it is her own underwear she pushes off and steps out of both those and her heels. Advancing toward him once more she backs Jason toward his bed issuing a one word demand, "Sit."

Amused by her aggressiveness he complies and watches her. This time the word that flows from her mouth is a request, one that lets him know exactly what she wants now. "Condoms."

Pointing to his night stand he answers, "Top drawer." She pulls out the box pulling one from the container and shutting the drawer with her hip. The box resting there on top of the stand sends her message to him loud and clear. This is going to be a wonderfully long night.

Bringing over a single package and opening it Aria straddles his lap. Setting his hands on her hips Jason plants kisses along her shoulder as she rolls the protective barrier down his erect penis. Once she finishes Aria places her hands on his shoulders to gain leverage to pull herself up and in one agile motion impales her body with his.

Now it is Aria who is rewarded with a guttural moan of her name from Jason. Fuck, he loves how even though she is the smaller of the two of them and he was the one hunting her like prey earlier in the night right now she is taking complete control. One of her hands moved from his shoulder to the back of his head to lead his mouth from her shoulder to her breast as she uses the other to begin steadily rising her hips up and down against his. Not wanting to let her have all the fun Jason begins meeting her downwards thrusts with upwards thrusts of his own making her sigh and shake with ecstasy.

Their joining is not quick or frantic. It is a measured and tempered dance of two bodies merging. Mouths and hands shift and rove teasing and tantalizing every nerve ending to the point of combustion. Soon enough however Jason finds himself close to his limit. Wanting Aria to join him in the stars he places his thumb against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, rubbing it in sure circular motions. He knows he has made the right move when the action draws a hiss of his name from her parted lips.

After only a few more strokes Aria presses her mouth to his as her world shatters away from her and she drowns in the exhilaration of nothingness. Jason diving off the edge with her responds with equal passion intoxicated by the free fall they are both reveling in. Slowly they both regain themselves from the high and break their kiss.

Resting her forehead against his Aria gives Jason a soft smile and shifts her hips so he slides out of her. He removes the condom and discards it in the waste basket close by. Her legs wrap around his waist on instinct when he stands abruptly. He tosses her on the bed then climbs up between her legs after grabbing another condom wrapper. Aria smirks at him wickedly as she props herself up on her elbows. Their night is far from over.

Later as they lay together exhausted, Aria lightly dosing against his chest, Jason cannot avoid thinking about how she will not be his even after tonight. That did not mean he was not going to keep fighting for her. Even if it meant using underhanded methods and being the other man until she was ready to admit it was him and only him, he would chase her. Once he did catch her he would make sure she stayed his.

With one final thought he drifted to sleep as well. Stealing her from the teacher really would only make having her as his all the sweeter.


End file.
